1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the generation of atomic hydrogen. This invention also relates to a process for performing chemical reactions with the participation of atomic hydrogen by the initiation and propagation of chain reactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For applications in technical processes it is necessary to produce atomic hydrogen in a high but controllable concentration. Further, it is desirable to produce atomic hydrogen by as simple an arrangement as possible and with minimal energy consumption. However, all the processes currently employed for the production of atomic hydrogen produce atomic hydrogen in relatively low concentrations and with high energy consumption.
The use of atomic hydrogen for the steam cracking of hydrocarbons in the production of olefins is described in JA-AS No. 72 43 522. In this instance, atomic hydrogen was produced by heating molecular hydrogen to 2900.degree. C. with a plasma flow. In spite of the high temperature, which must be produced by high energy processes, the heated molecular hydrogen contains only 5% atomic hydrogen.
According to other processes described in JA-AS No. 72 43 522, atomic hydrogen may be produced by the decomposition of an additional component in the presence of molecular hydrogen. The additional components are hydrocarbons and other organic compounds of low-molecular weight. Upon decomposition, the added component yields radicals which produce atomic hydrogen from molecular hydrogen in subsequent steps. The decomposition may be effected by pyrolysis or partial combustion of the additive.
Other processes, used particularly in basic research, produce atomic hydrogen by silent electric discharges in molecular hydrogen, by photolysis of hydrogen-containing compounds, and by microwave discharges upon molecular hydrogen in an inert medium. However, all of these processes for the production of atomic hydrogen produce atomic hydrogen in relatively low concentrations and with high energy consumption.